Inochi no Justitia
[[Archivo:Inochi_no_Justitia_Len.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Sakurai.]] Inochi no Justitia (命のユースティティア / Justicia de la vida) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 6 de octubre de 2013 y actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo. Comentario del autor: *''"Brota hacia el 「futuro」.'' Intérprete: Kagamine Len Música y Letra: Neru Ilustración: Sakurai Solo de Guitarra: RiderP Mezcla y Masterización: TomoboP *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofuture feat. Hatsune Miku Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Radioactive Pixie. *Traducción al español por Kazakiri. Kanji= Justice is still in my heart 君に届け　ユースティティア 暗闇が立ち込めた様な　見捨てられた街で 一人　孤独を詠う君を見た よみがえる過去（きおく）に木霊（こだま）して　君の腕を掴む ここが　約束の地だと信じて 確かな答えは何処にも無いけれど 籠の中の小鳥は目覚めた 羽根さえ無いまま鼓動は加速して 僕らこの日を　この時を待ち続けてたんだ 叶わぬ祈りに　救いの両手を 生まれ変われ　命のユースティティア どんな風　吹いていたって この声は　消せやしない 未来（あした）の僕らに　残せる物は何？ 宙（そら）を照らせ　一縷（いちる）のユースティティア 一秒だって　狂わせない 奪われた世界を　さぁ　取り戻せ 重なり合って　いつの日だって 僕らは共にいる 錆び付いた扉に手翳して　再び描く現在（いま） 君の　君だけの物語（うた）が始まる 失くした言葉と言葉の意味を紡ぎ合わせて 強く　誰より力強く　咲き誇るその音（ね）を どうか　絶やさないで 僕が僕らしく在ること　君が君らしく在ること それが果てしない僕らの　ユースティティア 叶わぬ祈りに　救いの両手を 生まれ変われ　命のユースティティア どんな風　吹いていたって この声は　消せやしない 未来（あした）の僕らに　残せる物は何？ 宙（そら）を照らせ　一縷（いちる）のユースティティア 一秒だって　狂わせない 奪われた世界を　さぁ　取り戻せ 偽り合って　騙されたって それでもそっと　光は降って いつかはきっと　必ずきっと 僕が君の心　燈（とも）すから |-| Romaji= Justice is still in my heart Kimi ni todoke YUUSUTITIA Kurayami ga tachikometa you na misuterareta machi de Hitori kodoku wo utau kimi wo mita Yomigaeru kioku ni kodama shite kimi no ude wo tsukamu Koko ga yakusoku no chi da to shinjite Tashikana kotae wa doko ni mo nai keredo Kago no naka no kotori wa mezameta Hane sae nai mama kodou wa kasoku shite Bokura kono hi wo kono toki wo machi tsudzuketeta n da Kanawanu inori ni sukui no ryoute wo Umare kaware inochi no YUUSUTITIA Donna kaze fuite ita tte Kono koe wa kese yashinai Ashita no bokura ni nokoseru mono wa nani? Sora wo terase ichiru no YUUSUTITIA Ichibyou datte kuruwasenai Ubawareta sekai wo saa torimodose Kasanari atte itsu no hi datte Bokura wa tomo ni iru Sabitsuita tobira ni te kazashite futatabi egaku ima Kimi no kimi dake no uta ga hajimaru Nakushita kotoba to kotoba no imi wo tsumugi awasete Tsuyoku dare yori chikaradzuyoku sakihokoru sono ne wo Douka tayasanaide Boku ga boku rashiku aru koto kimi ga kimi rashiku aru koto Sore ga hateshinai bokura no YUUSUTITIA Kanawanu inori ni sukui no ryoute wo Umare kaware inochi no YUUSUTITIA Donna kaze fuite ita tte Kono koe wa kese yashinai Ashita no bokura ni nokoseru mono wa nani? Sora wo terase ichiru no YUUSUTITIA Ichibyou datte kuruwasenai Ubawareta sekai wo saa torimodose Itsuwari atte damasareta tte Sore demo sotto hikari wa futte Itsuka wa kitto kanarazu kitto Boku ga kimi no kokoro tomosu kara |-| Español= Justice is still in my heart Quiero que llegue a ti, la Justicia En una ciudad abandonada, la oscuridad parece que la envuelve Te vi cantando alabanzas de soledad, tu sola Un eco que revive el pasado(las memorias), y te agarro de un abrazo creyendo que esta es la tierra prometida Ciertamente no hay respuesta alguna pero El pájaro que está dentro de la jaula despertó Incluso sin plumas, las palpitaciones hace batir sus alas en este día, nosotros, seguimos esperando ese momento Sin que los rezo se cumplan, renace las manos de la salvación, La justicia de la vida soplando un cierto viento esta voz no desaparece A nuestro futuro mañana ¿qué se nos ha dejado? ilumina la atmósfera (el cielo), un rayo de Justicia no dejaré que sea un caos ni un segundo Vamos, traigamos nuestro mundo robado Con los días juntándose estamos juntos Una mano sostiene la puerta oxidada, rediseña nuestro presente ahora tu, tu única historia (canción) empieza Uniéndose el significado de cada palabra perdida Con una fuerza más fuerte que la de ninguno, ese sonido que florece en su esplendor por favor, no la dejen ir Puedo ser yo mismo, tu puedes ser tu mismo esa es nuestra interminable justicia Sin que los rezos cambien, renace las manos de la salvación, La justicia de la vida soplando un cierto viento esta voz no desaparece A nuestro futuro(mañana) ¿qué es lo que le estamos dejando? ilumina la atmósfera (el cielo), un rayo de Justicia no dejaré que sea un caos ni un segundo Vamos, traigamos nuestro mundo robado uniendo las mentiras, eran engañados aún así, suavemente una luz brilla Algún día, de seguro, sin duda alguna Iluminaré tu corazón. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Tumblr. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013 Categoría:Canciones Legendarias